The invention relates to apparatus for mounting vehicle batteries and, more specifically, to an apparatus for holding and supporting a vehicle battery in a transport and in a servicing position.
Batteries for vehicles are almost universally of the lead-acid type, having a plurality of distinct cells in which lead electrodes are immersed in an acidic solution. The interior of the cells frequently is accessible through a port on the top of the battery, through which the cells may be visually inspected and serviced, if necessary, by addition of water or other solutions. The corrosive acid of the battery can accidently leak out of the battery enclosure, whether through the cell port or through a crack or rupture in the battery enclosure. Further, the battery terminals foul or corrode over time. If the battery acid is allowed to escape, either of these occurrences may damage the vehicle near the location of the battery.
Prior to the use of electric starters, vehicles had no batteries and were started by hand cranking of the engine. These vehicles were manufactured and sold without a mounting location for a battery. If such older or antique vehicles are converted to electric start, a means for mounting a battery must be provided. Because such older vehicles are usually quite valuable, damage from the corrosive acids of vehicle batteries is to be carefully avoided.
Not all vehicles are used year-round but, particularly in severe northern climates, are stored or warehoused for extended periods during a portion of the year. The battery is usually removed from the vehicle during storage to prevent its slow discharge and eventual ruin that may occur if left in the vehicle. Conventional means for mounting vehicle batteries do not permit easy removal and replacement.
The present invention provides an apparatus that is mounted in the vehicle for receiving and retaining a vehicle battery. A box of the apparatus holds the battery and is open at the top to permit easy access to the terminals and cells of the battery. Access is further facilitated by means which permit the box to be lowered relative to its mounting bracket or frame. The open box portion is also removable from the mounting frame to remove easily the battery from the vehicle. The base and sides of the box portion are closed and impermeable to prevent the escape of acid that may leak from the battery.